Burger of the Day
]] * The Burger of the Day is one of the running gags on Bob's Burgers. It refers to the various puns and word play featured as the "special" burgers in (almost) every episode of Bob's Burgers. Bob and Louise are the creative minds behind these punderful burger titles; Bob's offerings are always "family-friendly," while Louise's (when she's able to sneak them on the board) are almost always completely inappropriate. Burger of the Day specials are priced at $5.95 unless otherwise noted. The following is a list of each episode, and its corresponding burger(s) of the day. Season 1 Human Flesh *"New Bacon-ings" - Comes with Bacon **A pun on the phrase "New Beginnings." **This is the only Burger of the Day to have quotation marks. *The Child Molester - Comes with Candy! **A reference to child molesters' using candy to lure their victims. **This was written by Louise. Crawl Space *Foot Feta-ish Burger **Comes with feta cheese. **A pun on "foot fetish." **Bob intended this to be the Never Been Feta burger, but Louise changed it. *Tunami **A portmanteau of the words "tuna" and "tsunami." **The Tunami is Gloria's recipe, which Linda deemed the Burger of the Day while Bob was trapped in the wall. Sacred Cow *Mission A-Corn-Plished Burger - Comes with Corn Salsa. **Pun on the phrase "Mission accomplished." *Pepper Don't Preach Burger **A pun on the song by Madonna entitled "Papa Don't Preach." *Rest in Peas Burger **A pun on the phrase "rest in peace," and a reference to the death of the cow, Moo-Lissa . **Comes with snap peas and carrots. **Bob's 100,000th burger. **Made of meat from Moo-Lissa. Sexy Dance Fighting *Fig-eta Bout It Burger **A pun on the phrase "Forget about it." *Chevre Which Way But Loose Burger **A pun on the 1978 film Every Which Way But Loose. *The Roquefort Files Burger **A pun on the TV series https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rockford_Files The Rockford Files. *These Collards Don't Run Burger **A pun on the phrase "These colors don't run." Hamburger Dinner Theatre *Totally Radish Burger - Comes with Radish **A play on the phrase "Totally rad". *Onion Burger - Grilled....To Death! **A reference to the murder mystery in Linda's dinner theatre. *Last of the Mo-Jicama Burger - Comes with Jicama **A pun on The Last of the Mohicans. '' Sheesh! Cab, Bob? *Olive And Let Die Burger **A reference to the 1973 James Bond film ''Live and Let Die. *'Thank God It's Fried Egg Burger **A play on the saying ''"''Thank God it's Friday". Bed & Breakfast *Camembert-ly Legal Burger **A pun on the magazine ''Barely Legal.' *Krauted House Burger **A play on a New Zealand/Australian band Crowded House. Also alludes to the situation in the Belcher household during this episode. Art Crawl *Poblano Picasso Burger **A reference to the Spanish painter Pablo Picasso. *Salvador Cauliflower Burger **A reference to the Spanish painter Salvador Dalí. Spaghetti Western & Meatballs *Shoot out at the Okra Corral Burger **A reference to the events of Gunfight at the O.K. Corral, a 1957 Western. Burger War *Hit Me With Your Best Shallot Burger **A play on the saying (and Pat Benetar hit song) "Hit me with your best shot." *The Sound & The Curry Burger **A reference to the novel The Sound & the Fury. Weekend at Mort's *I've Created a Muenster Burger **A reference to Frankenstein. Lobsterfest *Something's NOT Fishy Burger - (100% Beef) *Neither Fish Nor Fowl Burger - (100% Beef) *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish Hamburger **A reference to Dr. Seuss book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. Torpedo *Take Me Out To The Burger - Comes with Peanuts and Crackerjacks. **A play on the song "Take Me Out To The Ball Game." Season 2'' The Belchies *I'm Mad About Saffron - (Made with no saffron). **A reference to a lyric from the song "Mellow Yellow" by Donovan Bob Day Afternoon *Chard To A Crisp Burger Synchronized Swimming *Burger A La Mode - Comes with ice cream (Not on top) *Shake Your Honeymaker Burger - (Comes with Honey Mustard) **A reference to the song ''"''Shake Your Moneymaker" by Elmore James. *Use It Or Bleus It Burger - (Comes with Bleu Cheese) **A play on the saying "Use it or lose it." *The One Yam Band Burger - (Comes with yams) **A play on the phrase "One Man Band". *Do Brussel Burger - (Comes with brussel sprouts) Burgerboss *Papaya Was A Rolling Stone Burger **A play on the song "Papa Was a Rollin Stone" by the group The Undisputed Truth *Good Night and Good Leek Burger **A reference to newsman Edward R. Murrow's sign-off, "Good night and good luck." *Band On The Bun Burger - Comes with Wings. **A play on the song and album "Band on the Run" by Wings Food Truckin' *Chorizo Your Own Adventure Burger **A reference to the "Choose Your Own Adventure" books where the readers get to choose between two or more scenarios in a story *Where Have You Been All My Life Burger - Comes with ... (not clearly visible) **A play on the song "Where Have You Been (All My Life)" Dr. Yap *It's fun to eat at the rYeMCA Burger - (Comes on Rye w/ Mustard, Cheese & Avocado) **A reference to a lyric from the song "Y.M.C.A." by The Village People Moody Foodie *If Looks Could Kale Burger **A play on the saying "If looks could kill." *Little Swiss Bunshine Burger - (Comes on a buttered bun) **A reference to the 2006 film ''Little Miss Sunshine. *Girls Just Wanna Have Fennel Burger **Bob cooks this burger for Moody Foodie, the food critic. **A reference to the song "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. *The Final Kraut Down Burger (Comes with sauerkraut) **A reference to the song "The Final Countdown" by the band Europe. Bad Tina *Sit and Spinach Burger **A reference to the popular Sit 'n Spin toy from the 80's. *Sweaty Palms Burger - (Comes with hearts of palm) Beefsquatch *Poutine on the Ritz Burger - (Comes with poutine fries) **A reference to the song written by Irving Berlin (1927) and the musical film Puttin' on the Ritz (1930) based on the song. *Mesclun Around Burger ** A play on the phrase "Messin' Around". *The Don't Get Creme Fraiche With Me Burger **A play on the saying "Don't get fresh with me." : Bob prepares a number of special burgers for the morning TV show Get On Up that are not official Burgers of the Day: **Onion-tended Consequences Burger ***Bob makes this in his audition tape. ***A play on "unintended consequences." **Bruschetta Bout It Burger ***A pun on the phrase "Forget about it." **MediterrAin't Misbehavin' Burger ***A play on "Ain't Misbehavin'," a 1929 Fats Waller song. **I'm Gonna Get You Succotash Burger ***A reference to the film I'm Gonna Git You Sucka, a 1988 Blacksploitation parody. **Every Breath You Tikka Masala Burger ***A play on the Police song "Every Breath You Take." Season 3 Ear-Sy Rider *Two Karat Burger - (Comes with two carrots) *Say It Ain't Cilantro Burger - (Doesn't come with cilantro. Because cilantro is terrible.) **A pun on "Say it ain't so." *Not If I Can Kelp It Burger **A play on "Not if I can help it." Full Bars *The Jack-O-Lentil Burger **As in "jack-o-lantern"—this is a Halloween episode. Bob Fires the Kids *Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weenie Yellow Polka-Dot Zucchini Burger **A play on the song http://youtu.be/ICkWjdQuK7Q%7CItsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (by Paul Vance and Lee Pockriss and first released in June 1960 by Brian Hyland) *Summer Thyme Burger *Butterface Burger - (served with butter lettuce) *Beets Me Burger *We're Here We're Gruyere, Get Used to It Burger **A pun on the slogan, "We're here. We're queer. Get used to it." Mutiny on the Windbreaker *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. An Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal *Plymouth Roquefort Burger **A pun on Plymouth Rock The Deepening *She's a Super Leek Burger - (Comes with braised leeks) **A play on "She's a super freak" from the song "Super Freak" (1981) by Rick James *Let's Get Frisée Burger **A play on the phrase "Let's get busy/bizzay." Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks *Open Sesame Burger (Served open-faced on a sesame seed bun) **From the story of Ali Baba & the Forty Thieves *Chipotle Off the Old Block Burger **"Chip off the old block" *Don't Give Me No Chive Burger (served with no chives) **"Don't give me no jive." *Pickle My Funny Bone Burger **"Tickle my funny bone." The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene *Yes I Cayenne Burger **"Yes I can." *Bean Spirit - (Comes with beans) **A play on "team spirit" or possibly Teen Spirit, a deodorant targeted at young teens. God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins *One Horse Open Slaw Burger - (Comes with slaw, no horse) **"one horse open sleigh", a line (and the original title!) from the traditional Christmas song Jingle Bells *Santa Claus Is Cumin to Town Burger - (with cumin) **"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town", the title of the traditional Christmas song of the same name. * Fifth Day of Christmas Burger - (Comes with five golden rings of onion) **"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me/Five golden rings." from the traditional English Christmas carol, The 12 Days of Christmas. *Jingle Bell Pepper Burger **jingle bell + bell pepper *Home for the Challah-Days Burger - (Comes on a challah roll) **"home for the holidays" *The Silentil Night Burger - (Comes with lentils) **A play on "Silent Night", the english version of the German Christmas carol. Mother Daughter Laser Razor *50 Ways to Leave Your Guava Burger **A pun on Paul Simon's "http://youtu.be/RTiyLuZOs1A%7C50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" *Ruta-Bag-A Burger **"rutabaga" Nude Beach *Don't Go Brocking My Heart Burger - (with broccoli and artichoke hearts) **From the Elton John & Kiki Dee duet "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" *Eggers Can't Be Cheesers Burger - (with fried egg and cheese) **"Beggars can't be choosers." *Freedom of Choys Burger - (comes with bok choy) **"Freedom of choice" Broadcast Wagstaff School News *Grandpa Muenster Burger - (10% Senior Discount) **A play on Grandpa Munster from the TV show The Munsters *Mushroom With A View Burger - (Porcini on a double decker) **From A Room with a View, a novel by E.M. Forster, later made into a film. My Fuzzy Valentine *I Heartichoke You Burger **"I heart you." Lindapendent Woman *Don't You Four Cheddar 'Bout Me Burger - (Comes with four kinds of cheddar) **"Don't You (Forget about Me)," a song by Simple Minds *I Mint to Do That Burger - (Comes with mint relish) **"I meant to do that." *Only the Provolonely Burger - (Comes with provolone) **A pun on "Only the Lonely," a Roy Orbison song O.T. The Outside Toilet *Sharp Cheddar Dressed Man (Comes with sharp cheddar) **A play on "Sharp Dressed Man," a ZZ Top song. Topsy *I Know Why the Cajun Burger Sings **A reference to I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings, an autobiographical work by Maya Angelou *Tarragon in Sixty Seconds Burger **A pun on the action film Gone in Sixty Seconds Two for Tina *Chile Relleno-You-Didn't Burger **"Oh no you didn't!" It Snakes a Village *Bob's Burgers is closed for fumigation, and the Belchers drive to Florida, so there are no Burgers of the Day in this episode. Family Fracas *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. The Kids Run the Restaurant *Top Bun Burger (comes on our best seven-grain bun) **A play on Top Gun. *Top Butt Burger (your face looks like a butt) **Louise changes the board to this after she decides to open the restaurant. Boyz 4 Now *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Carpe Museum *So Many Fennel So Little Thyme Burger - (comes with lots of fennel, no thyme) **Comes from "So many ____, so little time." **This burger is only $5.50, while all the previous ones have been $5.95. The Unnatural *National Pass-Thyme Burger **A pun on "national pastime." *Free To Brie You and Me Burger **A play on Free to Be... You and Me, the inspirational/motivational album from 1972. After Gene's baseball game, Mort notices that the Burger of the Day board is blank. Bob has yet to come up with a name for a burger with Gouda cheese. Caffeinated Tina suggests: *Woulda Coulda Gouda *You Gouda Be Kidding Me *As Gouda As It Gets *Gouda Gouda Gumdrops *A Few Gouda Men *Gouda Gouda Two Shoes (It comes with shoes) *Gouda Day Sir Season 4 A River Runs Through Bob *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Fort Night *The Cauliflower's Cumin from Inside the House Burger - (Comes with cauliflower and cumin) **A pun on "The call is coming from inside the house," which is a horror movie trope. Seaplane! *Sprouts! Sprouts! Sprouts It All Out! Burger **A play on "Shout! Shout! Let it all out!" lyrics from the song "Shout" by Tears for Fears. My Big Fat Greek Bob *A Leek of Their Own Burger **From the film A League of Their Own. Turkey in a Can *The Burger of the Day didn't fully appear on-screen, but according to the writers tumblr blog it's the Gourdon-Hamsey Burger (Comes with squash and ham). ** A play on British celebrity chef "Gordon Ramsay". Purple Rain-Union *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Bob and Deliver *I'm OK, You're Ok-ra Burger **A play on the self-help book I'm OK, You're OK. *Bohemian Radishy Burger **From the Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody." *Edward James Olive-most Burger **A play on Edward James Olmos, the star of the film Stand and Deliver, from which this episode takes its name. Christmas in a Car *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Presto Tina-O *Is This Your Chard Burger ** A play on the common card trick line "Is this your card?" * Caper Magic To Yourself Burger (Comes with capers - Also, Magic doesn't exist) ** A play on "Keep your magic to yourself", highlighting Bob's disinterest in Magic. * I Don't Bay Leaf in Magic Burger ** A play on the statement "I don't believe in magic" Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial *Winter Muensterland Burger with Muenster cheese - Side of snow peas **A play on the song "Winter Wonderland" written in 1934 by Felix Bernard (music) and Richard B. Smith (lyrics). *The Longest Chard Burger **A play on the 1974 film "The Longest Yard" in which inmates at a prison play football against their guards - a football reference in line with the Superbowl theme of the episode. The film stars Burt Reynolds, idol of another character voiced by H. Jon Benjamin, Sterling Archer. *Kale Mary Burger - Served with kale **A play on the football term "Hail Mary pass." Another reference to the Superbowl theme. *The Troy Oinkman Burger - Served with bacon **A play on former Dallas Cowboys quarterback and pro football hall-of-famer Troy Aikman - yet another football reference. The Frond Files *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Mazel Tina * There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Uncle Teddy * It's Only Sourdough Burger (But I Like It) ** A play on the Rolling Stones song "It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It)" The Kids Rob a Train * Enoki Dokie Burger - Comes with enoki mushrooms ** A play on the rhyming term "okie dokie" I Get Psy-chic Out of You * I Fought the Slaw Burger (And the Slaw Won) ** A play on the Sonny Curtis song "I Fought the Law" later popularized by the Bobby Fuller Four. * Charbroil Fair Burger - Comes with Parlsey, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme ** A play on the Simon and Garfunkel hit song "Scarborough Fair". Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme is mentioned in the chorus. * Beets of the Southern Wild Burger ** Either a play on the 2012 film "Beasts of the Southern Wild" or the 1973 collection of short stories by Doris Betts entitled "Beasts of the Southern Wild and Other Stories" * Sympathy for the Deviled Egg Burger ** A play on the Rolling Stones song "Sympathy for the Devil". The Equestranauts * The Life of the Parsley Burger ** A play on the 1930 film "The Life of the Party". Ambergris * Sweet Home Avocado Burger ** A play on the Lynyrd Skynyrd song "Sweet Home Alabama". * To Err Is Cumin Burger ** A play on the phrase "To err is human; to forgive, divine", attributed to Alexander Pope, a 17th century English poet. The Kids Run Away * Onion Ring Around the Rosemary Burger ** A play on the nursery rhyme "Ring Around the Rosie". * Not fully visible ** Appears to be a play on the Beatles album "Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band" Gene It On * Parma Parma Parma Chameleon Burger - with Parmesan crisp ** A play on the Culture Club song "Karma Chameleon". * Bleu by You Burger - with locally sourced bleu cheese ** A play on the song "Blue Bayou". How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town Parts 1&2 * The Saffron Saff-off Burger ** Possibly a play on the phrase "wax on, wax off" , an often quoted line from the 1984 film "The Karate Kid" Season 5 Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Entire episode takes place at Wagstaff School. No Burger of the Day. Tina and the Real Ghost * Texas Chainsaw Massa-curd Burger ** A reference to the 1974 film "The Texas Chain Saw Massacre" or its 2003 remake, "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" * The Human Polenta-pede Burger ** A reference to the 2009 film "The Human Centipede" * Kales From the Crypt Burger ** A reference to "Tales From the Crypt", the title for a series of 1950s horror-themed comic books as well as a television show from the 1990s. * Paranormal Pepper Jack-tivity Burger ** A reference to the 2007 film "Paranormal Activity" Friends with Burger-fits * Sub-conscious Burger - on a sub roll ** A play on the word sub-conscious * Romanes of the Day Burger ** A reference to the 1993 film "Remains of the Day", a film adaptation of the 1989 novel of the same name by Kazuo Ishiguro. * Parsnips-Vous Francais Burger ** A play on the French phrase "Parlez-vous français?" which means "Do you speak French?" * Beet-er Late Than Never ** A play on the phrase "Better Late Than Never" * Peas and Thank You Burger ** A play on the phrase "Please and Thank You" Dawn of the Peck * There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Best Burger *Run Gorgonzola Run Burger - Made with Gorgonzola ** A play on the 1998 film "Run Lola Run". Father of the Bob * Cheeses is Born Burger - Comes with baby swiss ** A play on the phrase "Jesus is Born" Tina Tailor Soldier Spy * Cajun Gracefully Burger ** A play on the term "aging gracefully" * Blondes Have More Fun-gus Burger - Comes with mushrooms ** A play on the phrase "blondes have more fun" Midday Run * Beets of Burden Burger ** A play on the term "Beasts of Burden" Speakeasy Rider * Blue is the Warmest Cheese Burger ** A play on the 2013 film "Blue is the Warmest Color". * Three Beets to the Wind Burger ** A play on the phrase "three sheets to the wind", an English expression meaning extreme intoxication * The Grand Brie Burger ** A play on the term "Grand Prix". Another burger of the day can be partially seen in the final shot set inside the restaurant, but only a couple of letters are visible. Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob and Louise * A Good Manchego is Hard to Find Burger ** A play on the title "A Good Man is Hard to Find", a 1953 short story by Flannery O'Connor. * The Garden of E-dumb Burger - Served with Crapple ** A play on the biblical location "The Garden of Eden". ** The Burger of the day originally was "The Garden of Eden Burger" (Served with Apple) but Eden is rubbed out and replaced with E-dumb and CR is inserted at the beginning of apple. Logan likely did this. * Shoestring Around the Rosey Burger ** A play on the nursery rhyme "Ring Around the Rosie" Can't Buy Me Math * Let it snow peas Burger ** A play on the song "Let It Snow", a Christmas song first recorded by Vaughn Monroe and later popularized by Dean Martin. The Millie-Churian Candidate *Knife to ... You Burger - w/Thinly Sliced B... **Not fully visible; presumably "Knife to Beet You Burger - w/Thinly Sliced Beets" **A play on the phrase "Nice to meet you". *I Ran, So Tar... Burger **Not fully visible; presumably "I Ran So Tar Away Burger" **A play on the song "I Ran (So Far Away)" by A Flock of Seagulls. The Gayle Tales *Curd-fect Strangers Burger - Comes with cheese curds **A play on the term "perfect strangers". Li'l Hard Dad *Sweet Chili O' Mine Burger **A play on the Guns N' Roses song "Sweet Child O' Mine". Adventures in Chinchilla-Sitting *The Six Scallion Dollar Man Burger **A play on the 1970s TV show "The Six Million Dollar Man." The Runway Club *Let's Give 'em Something Shiitake 'bout Burger **A play on the song "Something To Talk About", a Bonnie Raitt song from 1991. Also the title of a 1986 album by Anne Murray The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee *If You've Got It, Croissant It Burger **A play on "If you've got it, flaunt it" *Chile Relleno-You-Didn't Burger **First Burger of the day to feature twice, appeared previously in Two for Tina. * Parm-pit Burger - Comes with Parmesan ** A play on "armpit." *Scent of a Cumin Burger **A play on the 1992 film "Scent of a Woman." Eat, Spray, Linda *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Housetrap *She'll be Coming 'round the Plantain Burger **A reference to the folk song "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain." **Not fully visible but plantain is the only foodstuff ending in -tain. Hawk & Chick *Take A Leek Burger – Comes with sautéed leeks **A play on the euphemism for urinating "take a leak." The Oeder Games *Who Wants To Be A Scallionaire Burger? **A play on the gameshow "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?" Season 6 Sliding Bobs *There were no burgers of the day in this episode but in the Hugo's Hot Dogs segment a Hot Dog of the Day appeared which was the "View to a Kielbasa Dog" which is a reference to the 1985 James Bond movie "A View to a Kill." The Land Ship *The Yam Ship Burger (comes with yams) **A play on eponymous "Land Ship" featured in this episode. *You can't fight City Challa Burger (comes on a Challah roll) **A play on the idiom, "You can't fight City Hall." *Snipwrecked Burger - (comes with parsnips)" **A play on "shipwrecked." The Hauntening *Breaking Radish Burger (comes with a slice of Radish) **A play on the Popular AMC series Breaking Bad. Gayle Makin' Bob Sled *There is no Burger of the Day in this episode. Nice-Capades *The Pear Tree Burger (with sliced pears - partridge not included) The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle and Her Lover *Cole came, cole slaw, cole conquered Burger **A play on the phrase I came, I saw, I conquered. The Gene and Courtney Show *Be My Valen-thyme Burger **A play on "Be My Valentine". Sexy Dance Healing *The Say Cheese Burger **A play on the phrase "Say Cheese." *It Takes Bun to Know Bun Burger (comes on a fancy bun) **A play on the phrase "It Takes One to know One." *Heads Shoulders Knees and Tomatoes Burger **A play on the children’s song "Head Shoulders Knees and Toes". *I'm Picklish Burger (comes with pickles) **A play on the expression "I'm ticklish." *Runny Out of Thyme Burger (comes with a runny fried egg) **A play on the phrase "Running Out of Time." Sacred Couch There are no Burgers of the Day in this episode. Lice Things Are Lice *Total Eclipse of the Havarti Burger **A play on the Bonnie Tyler song, "Total Eclipse of the Heart." House of 1000 Bounces * Ring Around the Collard Burger **A reference to the dirty ring that often forms on collars. Stand by Gene *To Thine Own Self be Bleu Burger (served with bleu cheese) **A play on the line from Shakespeare's Hamlet, "To Thine Own Self be True", spoken by Polonius. Wag the Hog *Edamame Dearest Burger (comes with edamame) **A play on the 1981 movie, Mommie Dearest. *Barley Davidson Burger (comes on a barley roll) **A reference to the motorcycle manufacturers Harley Davidson, not fully visible. The Hormone-iums *Captain Pepper Jack Marrow Burger **A play on the Pirates of the Caribbean character, Captain Jack Sparrow, portrayed by Johnny Depp. *Curry On My Wayward Bun Burger **A play on the Kansas song, "Carry On My Wayward Son" (1976). *Frisee It, Don’t Spray It Burger **A play on the phrase, "Say It, Don't Spray It." *We Bought a Zucchini Burger **A play on the 2011 movie, We Bought a Zoo. Pro Tiki/Con Tiki *All In A Glaze Work Burger (Served with Balsamic Glaze) **A play on the phrase "All in a day’s work." *If At First You Sesame Seed, Thai, Thai, Again Burger **A play on the phrase "If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again." *Turn the Other Leek Burger **A play on the phrase "Turn the other cheek." Another Burger of the Day is visible when Bob and Warren are in the restaurant at night. It appears to read "Sprout o... Kraut o..." Bye Bye Boo Boo *Fig Lebowski Burger **A play on the 1998 movie, The Big Lebowski. *My Farro Lady Burger **A play on the 1964 movie, My Fair Lady. The Horse Rider-er *Chutney the Front Door Burger (Comes with Mango Chutney) **A play on the phrase "Shut the Front Door". *You're Kimchi the Best Burger **A play on the first line of the chorus from the Tina Turner song, "The Best" (1989). *Teriyaki a New One Burger **A play on the phrase, "Tear You a New One". Secret Admiral-irer *Aw Nuts Burger (comes with peanut butter) **A reference to the "nuts reply" spoken by Anthony McAucliffe. *The Glass Fromagerie Burger **A reference to the Tennessee Williams play, The Glass Menagerie. Glued, Where's My Bob? *The Hand That Rocks the Bagel Burger (comes with an everything bagel) **A reference to the 1992 movie, The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. *Put Me in Poached Burger (comes with a poached egg) **A reference to a line in the John Fogerty song, "Centerfield." Season 7 Flu-ouise *Endive Had the Time of My Life Burger **A play on the song "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes from the soundtrack to the 1987 movie Dirty Dancing. Sea Me Now *You Spinach Me Right Round Spinach Burger **A play on the song "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive. *Wasabi My Guest Burger **A play on the phrase "Be my Guest". Teen-a Witch *Muenster Under the Bun Burger **A play on the phrase "Monster Under the Bed." They Serve Horses, Don't They? *Do Fry for Me Argentina Burger **A play on the song "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" from the musical Evita. **There are brackets but Bob obscures them in every shot. *-zel Burger **Not fully visible, implied to involve a pretzel bun. *I Know What You Did Last Summer Squash Burger **A play on the 1997 movie I Know What You Did Last Summer. *Chili Wonka Burger **A reference to the character Willy Wonka from the Roald Dahl book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and it's two movie adaptions. *Corned Identity Burger (comes with corned beef) **A play on the first installment of the Jason Bourne Trilogy, The Bourne Identity. *Tangled Up in Blueberry Burger (comes with a blueberry compote) **A play on the Bob Dylan song, "Tangled Up in Blue." *When Harry Met Salumi Burger **A play on the movie, When Harry Met Sally. Large Brother, Where Fart Thou? *The Olives Kitteridge Burger (with olive tapenade) **A play on the 2014 Tv Miniseries Olive Kitteridge. The Quirkducers *A burger of the day is seen but is not fully visible, it appears to reference the Alanis Morissette album Jagged Little Pill, possibly "Jagged Little Dill." The Last Gingerbread House on the Left *Away in a Mango Burger **A play on the Christmas carol, "Away in a Manger." Ex MachTina *Caper the Friendly Goat Cheese Burger (s/w capers & feta) **Assumed, not fully visible. **A play on the television series, Casper the Friendly Ghost. *Video Killed the Radicchio Star Burger **Assumed, not fully visible. **A play on the song by The Buggles, "Video Killed the Radio Star." *If You've Got It, Croissant It Burger **Assumed, not fully visible. **A play on the phrase, "If you've got it, flaunt it." **Previously appeared in "The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee." Archer version ("Burger of the Week") Fugue and Riffs *Thomas Elphinstone Hambledurger with Manning Coleslaw **A reference to Thomas Elphinstone Hambledon of the Foreign Office, the protagonist of a series of spy novels written by British author Manning Coles. *Émile Gorgonzola burger with J'accusecumbers" **Émile Zola was a famous French writer who was prosecuted for having published a letter entitled "J'accuse" accusing the French government of anti-Semitism. Simpsons version *Short people got no braisin' to rib burger **Appears in a picture of Bob in the episode The Girl Code where it is revealed that Bob using that Burger of the day lay led to a boycott by short people. Related pages *The Bob's Burgers Experiment Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Running jokes Category:Trivia